This invention relates to polymers useful as the base resin in resist compositions suited for microfabrication. It also relates to resist compositions, especially chemical amplification resist compositions comprising the polymers, and a patterning process using the same.
In the drive for higher integration and operating speeds in LSI devices, the pattern rule is made drastically finer. The rapid advance toward finer pattern rules is grounded on the development of a projection lens with an increased NA, a resist material with improved performance, and exposure light of a shorter wavelength. To the demand for a resist material with a higher resolution and sensitivity, acid-catalyzed chemical amplification positive working resist materials are effective as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,491,628 and 5,310,619 (JP-B 2-27660 and JP-A 63-27829). They now become predominant resist materials especially adapted for deep UV lithography. Also, the change-over from i-line (365 nm) to shorter wavelength KrF laser (248 nm) brought about a significant innovation. Resist materials adapted for KrF excimer lasers enjoyed early use on the 0.3 micron process, went through the 0.25 micron rule, and currently entered the mass production phase on the 0.18 micron rule. Engineers have started investigation on the 0.15 micron rule, with the trend toward a finer pattern rule being accelerated.
For ArF laser (193 nm), it is expected to enable miniaturization of the design rule to 0.13 xcexcm or less. Since conventionally used novolac resins and polyvinylphenol resins have very strong absorption in proximity to 193 nm, they cannot be used as the base resin for resists. To ensure transparency and dry etching resistance, some engineers investigated acrylic and alicyclic (typically cycloolefin) resins as disclosed in JP-A 9-73173, JP-A 10-10739, JP-A 9-230595 and WO 97/33198.
With respect to F2 excimer laser (157 nm) which is expected to enable further miniaturization to 0.10 xcexcm or less, more difficulty arises in insuring transparency because it was found that acrylic resins which are used as the base resin for ArF are not transmissive to light at all and those cycloolefin resins having carbonyl bonds have strong absorption. It was also found that poly(vinyl phenol) which is used as the base resin for KrF has a window for absorption in proximity to 160 nm, so the transmittance is somewhat improved, but far below the practical level.
An object of the invention is to provide a novel polymer having a high transmittance to vacuum ultraviolet radiation of up to 300 nm, especially F2 excimer laser beam (157 nm), Kr2 excimer laser beam (146 nm), KrAr excimer laser beam (134 nm) and Ar2 excimer laser beam (121 nm), and useful as the base resin in a resist composition. Another object is to provide a resist composition comprising the polymer, and a patterning process using the same.
It has been found that using as the base polymer a copolymer of an acrylate monomer containing fluorine at xcex1-position with a norbornene derivative, a chemically amplified resist composition having a drastically improved transparency and dry etching resistance is obtained.
In a first aspect, the invention provides a polymer comprising recurring units of the following formulae (1a) and (1c) or formulae (1a), (1b) and (1c). 
Herein R1, R2, R5 to R7 each are hydrogen, a fluorine atom, or a straight, branched or cyclic alkyl or fluorinated alkyl group of 1 to 20 carbon atoms; R3 is a fluorine atom or a straight, branched or cyclic fluorinated alkyl group of 1 to 20 carbon atoms; R4 and R8 each are an acid labile group, an adhesive group, hydrogen, or a straight, branched or cyclic alkyl or fluorinated alkyl group of 1 to 20 carbon atoms; R9a, R9b, R10a and R10b each are hydrogen, hydroxyl, a straight, branched or cyclic alkyl or fluorinated alkyl group of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, (CH2)eCO2R11 or (CH2)eC(R12)2(OR11); R11 is an acid labile group, an adhesive group, hydrogen, or a straight, branched or cyclic alkyl or fluorinated alkyl group of 1 to 20 carbon atoms; R12 is a straight, branched or cyclic fluorinated alkyl group of 1 to 20 carbon atoms; letters a to e are 0 less than a less than 1, 0xe2x89xa6b less than 1, 0 less than c less than 1, 0 less than a+b+cxe2x89xa61, d=0 or 1, and 0xe2x89xa6exe2x89xa66.
In formula (1a), R3 is preferably a straight, branched or cyclic fluorinated alkyl group of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, and most preferably a trifluoromethyl group.
In another aspect, the invention provides a resist composition comprising the polymer defined above, and more particularly, a chemically amplified, positive resist composition comprising (A) the polymer defined above, (B) an organic solvent, (C) a photoacid generator, and optionally, (D) a basic compound and/or (E) a dissolution inhibitor.
In a further aspect, the invention provides a process for forming a resist pattern comprising the steps of applying the resist composition defined above onto a substrate to form a coating; heat treating the coating and then exposing it to high-energy radiation in a wavelength band of 100 to 180 nm or 1 to 30 nm through a photo mask; and optionally heat treating the exposed coating and developing it with a developer. The high-energy radiation is typically an F2 excimer laser beam, Ar2 excimer laser beam or soft x-ray.
For improving the transmittance in proximity to 157 nm, reducing the number of carbonyl groups and/or carbon-to-carbon double bonds is contemplated to be one effective way. It was also found that introducing fluorine atoms into base polymers makes a great contribution to improved transmittance. In fact, poly(vinyl phenol) having fluorine introduced in its aromatic rings offers a transmittance nearly on a practically acceptable level. However, this base polymer was found to turn to be negative upon exposure to high-energy radiation as from an F2 excimer laser, interfering with its use as a practical resist. In contrast, those polymers obtained by introducing fluorine into acrylic resins or polymers containing in their backbone an alicyclic compound originating from a norbornene derivative have been found to be suppressed in absorption and overcome the negative turning problem.
Heretofore, no copolymers of norbornene derivatives with acrylates have been available. Quite unexpectedly, the inventor has found that an acrylate monomer containing fluorine at xcex1-position as shown by formula (1a) can be copolymerized with a norbornene derivative and that copolymers of an acrylate monomer containing fluorinated alkyl at xcex1-position with a norbornene derivative, specifically polymers comprising recurring units of formulae (1a) and (1c) or formulae (1a), (1b) and (1c) are highly transparent to radiation near 157 nm and fully resistant to dry etching.
Polymer
According to the invention, the polymers or high molecular weight compounds are defined as comprising recurring units of the following general formulae (1a) and (1c) or formulae (1a), (1b) and (1c). 
Herein R1, R2, R5 to R7 each are hydrogen, a fluorine atom, or a straight, branched or cyclic alkyl or fluorinated alkyl group of 1 to 20 carbon atoms; R3 is a fluorine atom or a straight, branched or cyclic fluorinated alkyl group of 1 to 20 carbon atoms; R4 and R8 each are an acid labile group, an adhesive group, hydrogen, or a straight, branched or cyclic alkyl or fluorinated alkyl group of 1 to 20 carbon atoms; R9a, R9b, R10a and R10b each are hydrogen, hydroxyl, a straight, branched or cyclic alkyl or fluorinated alkyl group of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, (CH2)eCO2R11 or (CH2)eC(R12)2(OR11); R11 is an acid labile group, an adhesive group, hydrogen, or a straight, branched or cyclic alkyl or fluorinated alkyl group of 1 to 20 carbon atoms; R12 is a straight, branched or cyclic fluorinated alkyl group of 1 to 20 carbon atoms; letters a to e are 0 less than a less than 1, 0xe2x89xa6b less than 1, 0 less than c less than 1, 0 less than a+b+cxe2x89xa61, d=0 or 1, and 0xe2x89xa6exe2x89xa66.
In formula (1), the straight, branched or cyclic alkyl groups are those of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, preferably of 1 to 12 carbon atoms, and especially of 1 to 10 carbon atoms, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-propyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, 2-ethylhexyl and n-octyl. The fluorinated alkyl groups correspond to the foregoing groups in which some or all of the hydrogen atoms are substituted with fluorine atoms, and include, for example, trifluoromethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl, 1,1,1,3,3,3-hexafluoroisopropyl, 1,1,2,2,3,3,3-heptafluoropropyl, and 2,2,3,3,4,4,5,5-octafluoropentyl as well as groups of the formulae shown below. 
Herein R13 is a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, or a straight, branched or cyclic alkyl or fluorinated alkyl group of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, and f is a number of 0 to 10.
Next, the acid labile groups and adhesive groups represented by R4, R8 and R11 are described.
The acid labile group is selected from a variety of such groups, preferably from among the groups of the following formulae (2) to (4). 
In the formulae, R14 and R17 each are a monovalent hydrocarbon group, such as a straight, branched or cyclic alkyl group of 1 to 20 carbon atoms; R15 and R16 each are hydrogen or a straight, branched or cyclic alkyl group of 1 to 20 carbon atoms; R18 to R20 each are a monovalent hydrocarbon group, such as a straight, branched or cyclic alkyl group of 1 to 20 carbon atoms in which some hydrogen atoms may be substituted with fluorine atoms; R14 to R20 may contain hetero atoms such as oxygen, sulfur, nitrogen or fluorine; a pair of R15 and R16, R15 and R17, R16 and R17, R18 and R19, R18 and R20, and R19 and R20, taken together, may form a ring; and g is a number of 0 to 10.
Preferred examples of these formulae are described below.
In formula (2), R14 is a tertiary alkyl group of 4 to 20 carbon atoms, preferably 4 to 15 carbon atoms. Illustrative examples of the acid labile groups of formula (2) include tert-butoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonylmethyl, tert-amyloxycarbonyl, tert-amyloxycarbonylmethyl, 1,1-diethylpropyloxycarbonyl, 1,1-diethylpropyloxycarbonylmethyl, 1-ethylcyclopentyloxycarbonyl, 1-ethylcyclopentyloxycarbonylmethyl, 1-ethyl-2-cyclopentenyloxycarbonyl, 1-ethyl-2-cyclopentenyloxycarbonylmethyl, 1-ethoxyethoxycarbonylmethyl, 2-tetrahydropyranyloxycarbonylmethyl, and 2-tetrahydrofuranyloxycarbonylmethyl.
In formula (3), R15 and R16 are hydrogen or straight, branched or cyclic alkyl groups of 1 to 18 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 10 carbon atoms, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, cyclopentyl cyclohexyl, 2-ethylcyclohexyl and n-octyl. R17 is a monovalent hydrocarbon group of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 10 carbon atoms, which may contain a hetero atom such as oxygen, for example, straight, branched or cyclic alkyl groups and substituted ones of these alkyl groups in which some hydrogen atoms are substituted with hydroxyl, alkoxy, oxo, amino or alkylamino groups. Illustrative examples of the group of formula (3) include cyclic groups such as tetrahydrofuran-2-yl, 2-methyltetrahydrofuran-2-yl, tetrahydropyran-2-yl, and 2-methyltetrahydropyran-2-yl as well as straight and branched groups which are shown below. Of these, ethoxyethyl, butoxyethyl and ethoxypropyl groups are preferred. 
Exemplary tertiary alkyl groups of formula (4) are tert-butyl, triethylcarbyl, 1-ethylnorbornyl, 1-methylcyclohexyl, 1-ethylcyclopentyl, 2-(2-methyl)adamantyl, 2-(2-ethyl)adamantyl, tert-amyl, 1,1,1,3,3,3-hexafluoro-2-methylisopropyl, and 1,1,1,3,3,3-hexafluoro-2-cyclohexyl-isopropyl as well as groups of the formulae shown below. 
Herein, R21 is a straight, branched or cyclic alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms. R22 is a straight, branched or cyclic alkyl group of 2 to 6 carbon atoms. Each of R23 and R24 is hydrogen or a monovalent hydrocarbon group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms which may contain a hetero atom or a monovalent hydrocarbon group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms which may be separated by a hetero atom. The hetero atom is an oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen atom, which is contained or intervenes in the form of xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94OR25, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHR25, xe2x80x94N(R25)2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94NR25xe2x80x94wherein R25 is a straight, branched or cyclic alkyl group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms.
Illustrative examples of R21 include methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl. Examples of R22 include ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl. Examples of R23 and R24 include hydrogen, and alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxy, and alkoxyalkyl groups which may be straight, branched or cyclic. Illustrative are methyl, hydroxymethyl, ethyl, hydroxyethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, methoxy, methoxymethoxy, ethoxy, and tert-butoxy.
Next, the adhesive groups represented by R4, R8 and R11 are described. The adhesive group is selected from a variety of such groups, preferably from among groups of the formulae shown below. 
Illustrative examples of the formula (1c) are given below. 
R11 and e are as defined above.
The polymers of the invention are fully adherent to substrates due to the inclusion of adhesive groups R4, R8 and R11. Any of the monomers shown below may be copolymerized into the inventive polymers for further enhancing the adhesion. 
Herein, R24 is a straight, branched or cyclic alkyl group of 1 to 10 carbon atoms and h is a number of 0 to 4.
The polymer of the invention is generally synthesized by dissolving monomers corresponding to the respective units of formulae (1a), (1b) and (1c) and an adhesion-improving monomer as mentioned above in a solvent, adding a catalyst thereto, and effecting polymerization reaction while heating or cooling the system if necessary. The polymerization reaction depends on the type of initiator or catalyst, trigger means (including light, heat, radiation and plasma), and polymerization conditions (including temperature, pressure, concentration, solvent, and additives). Commonly used for preparation of the polymer of the invention are radical polymerization of triggering polymerization with radicals of xcex1,xcex1xe2x80x2-azobisisobutyronitrile (AIBN) or the like, and ion (anion) polymerization using catalysts such as alkyl lithium. These polymerization steps may be carried out in their conventional manner.
The radical polymerization initiator used herein is not critical. Exemplary initiators include azo compounds such as 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(4-methoxy-2,4-dimethylvaleronitrile), 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(2,4-dimethylvaleronitrile), 2,2xe2x80x2-azobisisobutyronitrile, and 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(2,4,4-trimethylpentane); and peroxide compounds such as tert-butyl peroxypivalate, lauroyl peroxide, benzoyl peroxide and tert-butyl peroxy-laurate. Water-soluble initiators include persulfate salts such as potassium persulfate, and redox combinations of potassium persulfate or peroxides such as hydrogen peroxide with reducing agents such as sodium sulfite. The amount of the polymerization initiator used is determined as appropriate in accordance with such factors as the identity of initiator and polymerization conditions, although the amount is often in the range of about 0.001 to 5% by weight, especially about 0.01 to 2% by weight based on the total weight of monomers to be polymerized.
For the polymerization reaction, a solvent may be used. The polymerization solvent used herein is preferably one which does not interfere with the polymerization reaction. Typical solvents include ester solvents such as ethyl acetate and n-butyl acetate, ketone solvents such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone and methyl isobutyl ketone, aliphatic or aromatic hydrocarbon solvents such as toluene, xylene and cyclohexane, alcohol solvents such as isopropyl alcohol and ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, and ether solvents such as diethyl ether, dioxane, and tetrahydrofuran. These solvents may be used alone or in admixture of two or more. Further, any of well-known molecular weight modifiers such as dodecylmercaptan may be used in the polymerization system.
The temperature of polymerization reaction varies in accordance with the identity of polymerization initiator and the boiling point of the solvent although it is often preferably in the range of about 20 to 200xc2x0 C., and especially about 50 to 140xc2x0 C. Any desired reactor or vessel may be used for the polymerization reaction.
From the solution or dispersion of the polymer thus obtained, the organic solvent or water serving as the reaction medium is removed by any of well-known techniques. Suitable techniques include, for example, re-precipitation followed by filtration, and heat distillation under vacuum.
Desirably the polymer has a weight average molecular weight of about 1,000 to about 1,000,000, and especially about 2,000 to about 100,000.
In formulae (1a), (1b) and (1c), letters a to c are 0 less than a less than 1, 0xe2x89xa6b less than 1, 0 less than c less than 1, and 0 less than a+b+cxe2x89xa61. Desirably a to c further satisfy the range: 0.3xe2x89xa6a/(a+b+c)xe2x89xa60.7, more desirably 0.35xe2x89xa6a/(a+b+c)xe2x89xa60.6, 0xe2x89xa6b/(a+b+c)xe2x89xa60.4, more desirably 0xe2x89xa6b/(a+b+c)xe2x89xa60.2, and 0.3xe2x89xa6c/(a+b+c)xe2x89xa60.7, more desirably 0.35xe2x89xa6c/(a+b+c)xe2x89xa60.6.
Assume that among the units (1a), those units wherein R4 is an acid labile group are included in a proportion a1, those units wherein R4 is an adhesive group are included in a proportion a2, and those units wherein R4 is a group other than the acid labile group and the adhesive group, such as a fluorinated alkyl group are included in a proportion a3, with the proviso a1+a2+a3=a, these parameters are desired such that 0xe2x89xa6a1/a less than 1, 0xe2x89xa6a2/axe2x89xa60.5, preferably 0xe2x89xa6a2/axe2x89xa60.3, and 0xe2x89xa6a3/axe2x89xa61, preferably 0.4xe2x89xa6a3/axe2x89xa61.
Assume that among the units (1b), those units wherein R8 is an acid labile group are included in a proportion b1, those units wherein R8 is an adhesive group are included in a proportion b2, and those units wherein R8 is a group other than the acid labile group and the adhesive group, such as a fluorinated alkyl group are included in a proportion b3, with the proviso b1+b2+b3=b, these parameters are desired such that 0.2xe2x89xa6b1/b less than 1, preferably 0.5xe2x89xa6b1/b less than 1, 0.2xe2x89xa6b2/b less than 1, preferably 0.5xe2x89xa6b2/b less than 1, and 0xe2x89xa6b3/b less than 1.
Assume that among the units (1c), those units containing acid labile groups are included in a proportion c1, those units containing adhesive groups are included in a proportion c2, and those units containing other groups are included in a proportion c3, with the proviso c1+c2+c3=c, these parameters are desired such that 0xe2x89xa6c1/cxe2x89xa61, preferably 0.3xe2x89xa6c1/cxe2x89xa61, 0xe2x89xa6c2/cxe2x89xa61, preferably 0.3xe2x89xa6c2/cxe2x89xa61, and 0xe2x89xa6c3/cxe2x89xa61.
It is noted that a+b+c is desirably from 0.6 to 1, and more desirably from 0.7 to 1. In the event of a+b+c less than 1, the remaining units other than units (1a), (1b) and (1c) include units originating from the adhesion-promoting monomer mentioned above or the like. When the remaining units are represented by (Q)h with the proviso a+b+c+h=1, the value of (a+b+c)/(a+b+c+h) may be from 0.6 to 1, preferably from 0.7 to 1, and h/(a+b+c+h) be from 0.4 to 0, preferably from 0.3 to 0,
The polymer of the invention can be used as a base resin in resist compositions, specifically chemical amplification type resist compositions, and especially chemical amplification type positive working resist compositions. It is understood that the polymer of the invention may be admixed with another polymer for the purpose of altering the dynamic properties, thermal properties, alkali solubility and other physical properties of polymer film. The type of the other polymer which can be admixed is not critical. Any of polymers known to be useful in resist use may be admixed in any desired proportion.
Resist Composition
As long as the polymer of the invention is used as a base resin, the resist composition of the invention may be prepared using well-known components. In a preferred embodiment, the chemically amplified positive resist composition is defined as comprising (A) the above-defined polymer as a base resin, (B) an organic solvent, and (C) a photoacid generator. In the resist composition, there may be further formulated (D) a basic compound and/or (E) a dissolution inhibitor.
Component (B)
The organic solvent used as component (B) in the invention may be any organic solvent in which the base resin (inventive polymer), photoacid generator, and other components are soluble. Illustrative, non-limiting, examples of the organic solvent include ketones such as cyclohexanone and methyl-2-n-amylketone; alcohols such as 3-methoxybutanol, 3-methyl-3-methoxybutanol, 1-methoxy-2-propanol, and 1-ethoxy-2-propanol; ethers such as propylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, propylene glycol monoethyl ether, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, propylene glycol dimethyl ether, and diethylene glycol dimethyl ether; and esters such as propylene glycol monomethyl ether acetate, propylene glycol monoethyl ether acetate, ethyl lactate, ethyl pyruvate, butyl acetate, methyl 3-methoxypropionate, ethyl 3-ethoxypropionate, tert-butyl acetate, tert-butyl propionate, and propylene glycol mono-tert-butyl ether acetate.
Also useful are fluorinated organic solvents. Examples include 2-fluoroanisole, 3-fluoroanisole, 4-fluoroanisole, 2,3-difluoroanisole, 2,4-difluoroanisole, 2,5-difluoroanisole, 5,8-difluoro-1,4-benzodioxane, 2,3-difluorobenzyl alcohol, 1,3-difluoro-2-propanol, 2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-difluoropropiophenone, 2,4-difluorotoluene, trifluoroacetaldehyde ethyl hemiacetal, trifluoroacetamide, trifluoroethanol, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl butyrate, ethyl heptafluorobutyrate, ethyl heptafluorobutylacetate, ethyl hexafluoroglutarylmethyl, ethyl 3-hydroxy-4,4,4-trifluorobutyrate, ethyl 2-methyl-4,4,4-trifluoroacetoacetate, ethyl pentafluorobenzoate, ethyl pentafluoropropionate, ethyl pentafluoropropynylacetate, ethyl perfluorooctanoate, ethyl 4,4,4-trifluoroacetoacetate, ethyl 4,4,4-trifluorobutyrate, ethyl 4,4,4-trifluorocrotonate, ethyl trifluorosulfonate, ethyl 3-(trifluoromethyl)butyrate, ethyl trifluoropyruvate, sec-ethyl trifluoroacetate, fluorocyclohexane, 2,2,3,3,4,4,4-heptafluoro-1-butanol, 1,1,1,2,2,3,3-heptafluoro-7,7-dimethyl-4,6-octanedione, 1,1,1,3,5,5,5-heptafluoropentane-2,4-dione, 3,3,4,4,5,5,5-heptafluoro-2-pentanol, 3,3,4,4,5,5,5-heptafluoro-2-pentanone, isopropyl 4,4,4-trifluoroacetoacetate, methyl perfluorodecanoate, methyl perfluoro(2-methyl-3-oxahexanoate), methyl perfluorononanoate, methyl perfluorooctanoate, methyl 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropionate, methyl trifluoroacetoacetate, 1,1,1,2,2,6,6,6-octafluoro-2,4-hexanedione, 2,2,3,3,4,4,5,5-octafluoro-1-pentanol, 1H,1H,2H,2H-perfluoro-1-decanol, perfluoro-2,5-dimethyl-3,6-dioxane anionic acid methyl ester, 2H-perfluoro-5-methyl-3,6-dioxanonane, 1H,1H,2H,3H,3H-perfluorononane-1,2-diol, 1H,1H,9H-perfluoro-1-nonanol, 1H,1H-perfluorooctanol, 1H,1H,2H,2H-perfluorooctanol, 2H-perfluoro-5,8,11,14-tetramethyl-3,6,9,12,15-pentaoxaoctadecane, perfluorotributylamine, perfluorotrihexylamine, methyl perfluoro-2,5,8-trimethyl-3,6,9-trioxadodecanoate, perfluorotripentylamine, perfluorotripropylamine, 1H,1H,2H,3H,3H-perfluoroundecane-1,2-diol, trifluorobutanol-1,1,1-trifluoro-5-methyl-2,4-hexanedione, 1,1,1-trifluoro-2-propanol, 3,3,3-trifluoro-1-propanol, 1,1,1-trifluoro-2-propyl acetate, perfluorobutyltetrahydrofuran, perfluorodecalin, perfluoro(1,2-dimethylcyclohexane), perfluoro(1,3-dimethylcyclohexane), propylene glycol trifluoromethyl ether acetate, propylene glycol methyl ether trifluoromethyl acetate, butyl trifluoromethylacetate, methyl 3-trifluoromethoxypropionate, perfluorocyclohexanone, propylene glycol trifluoromethyl ether, butyl trifluoroacetate, and 1,1,1-trifluoro-5,5-dimethyl-2,4-hexanedione.
These solvents may be used alone or in combinations of two or more thereof. Of the above organic solvents, preferred are diethylene glycol dimethyl ether and 1-ethoxy-2-propanol, in which the photoacid generator is most soluble, and propylene glycol monomethyl ether acetate which is safe, and mixtures thereof.
The solvent is preferably used in an amount of about 200 to 10,000 parts by weight, more preferably about 300 to 5,000 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of the base resin.
Component (C)
Suitable examples of the photoacid generator (C) include onium salts of general formula (5) below, diazomethane derivatives of formula (6), glyoxime derivatives of formula (7), xcex2-ketosulfone derivatives, disulfone derivatives, nitrobenzylsulfonate derivatives, sulfonic acid ester derivatives, and imidoyl sulfonate derivatives.
The onium salts used as the photoacid generator are of the general formula (5).
(R25)iM+Kxe2x88x92xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(5)
In the formula, R25 is a straight, branched or cyclic alkyl of 1 to 12 carbon atoms, an aryl of 6 to 20 carbon atoms, or an aralkyl of 7 to 12 carbon atoms; M+ is iodonium or sulfonium; Kxe2x88x92 is a non-nucleophilic counter-ion; and the letter i is 2 or 3.
Illustrative examples of alkyl groups represented by R25 include methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, 2-oxocyclopentyl, norbornyl, and adamantyl. Exemplary aryl groups include phenyl; alkoxyphenyl groups such as p-methoxyphenyl, m-methoxyphenyl, o-methoxyphenyl, ethoxyphenyl, p-tert-butoxyphenyl, and m-tert-butoxyphenyl; and alkylphenyl groups such as 2-methylphenyl, 3-methylphenyl, 4-methylphenyl, ethylphenyl, 4-tert-butylphenyl, 4-butylphenyl, and dimethylphenyl. Exemplary aralkyl groups include benzyl and phenethyl. Examples of the non-nucleophilic counter-ion represented by Kxe2x88x92 include halide ions such as chloride and bromide; fluoroalkylsulfonate ions such as triflate, 1,1,1-trifluoroethanesulfonate, and nonafluorobutanesulfonate; arylsulfonate ions such as tosylate, benzenesulfonate, 4-fluorobenzenesulfonate, and 1,2,3,4,5-pentafluorobenzenesulfonate; and alkylsulfonate ions such as mesylate and butanesulfonate.
Illustrative examples of the onium salts include diphenyliodonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, (p-tert-butoxyphenyl)phenyliodonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, diphenyliodonium p-toluenesulfonate, (p-tert-butoxyphenyl)phenyliodonium p-toluenesulfonate, triphenylsulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, (p-tert-butoxyphenyl)diphenylsulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, bis(p-tert-butoxyphenyl)phenylsulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, tris(p-tert-butoxyphenyl)sulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, triphenylsulfonium p-toluenesulfonate, (p-tert-butoxyphenyl)diphenylsulfonium p-toluenesulfonate, bis(p-tert-butoxyphenyl)phenylsulfonium p-toluenesulfonate, tris(p-tert-butoxyphenyl)sulfonium p-toluenesulfonate, triphenylsulfonium nonafluorobutanesulfonate, triphenylsulfonium butanesulfonate, trimethylsulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, trimethylsulfonium p-toluenesulfonate, cyclohexylmethyl(2-oxocyclohexyl)sulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, cyclohexylmethyl(2-oxocyclohexyl)sulfonium p-toluenesulfonate, dimethylphenylsulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, dimethylphenylsulfonium p-toluenesulfonate, dicyclohexylphenylsulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, dicyclohexylphenylsulfonium p-toluenesulfonate, trinaphthylsulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, cyclohexylmethyl(2-oxocyclohexyl)sulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, (2-norbornyl)methyl(2-oxocyclohexyl)sulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, ethylenebis[methyl(2-oxocyclopentyl)sulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate], and 1,2xe2x80x2-naphthylcarbonylmethyltetrahydrothiophenium triflate.
The diazomethane derivatives used as the photoacid generator are of the general formula (6). 
In the formula, R26 and R27 are straight, branched or cyclic alkyl or halogenated alkyl groups of 1 to 12 carbon atoms, aryl or halogenated aryl groups of 6 to 12 carbon atoms, or aralkyl groups of 7 to 12 carbon atoms.
Illustrative examples of alkyl groups represented by R26 and R27 include methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, amyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, norbornyl, and adamantyl. Exemplary halogenated alkyl groups include trifluoromethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, and nonafluorobutyl. Exemplary aryl groups include phenyl; alkoxyphenyl groups such as p-methoxyphenyl, m-methoxyphenyl, o-methoxyphenyl, ethoxyphenyl, p-tert-butoxyphenyl, and m-tert-butoxyphenyl; and alkylphenyl groups such as 2-methylphenyl, 3-methylphenyl, 4-methylphenyl, ethylphenyl, 4-tert-butylphenyl, 4-butylphenyl, and dimethylphenyl. Exemplary halogenated aryl groups include fluorophenyl, chlorophenyl, and 1,2,3,4,5-pentafluorophenyl. Exemplary aralkyl groups include benzyl and phenethyl.
Examples of the diazomethane derivatives include bis(benzenesulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(p-toluenesulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(xylenesulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(cyclohexylsulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(cyclopentylsulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(n-butylsulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(isobutylsulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(sec-butylsulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(n-propylsulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(isopropylsulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(tert-butylsulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(n-amylsulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(isoamylsulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(sec-amylsulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(tert-amylsulfonyl)diazomethane, 1-cyclohexylsulfonyl-1-(tert-butylsulfonyl)diazomethane, 1-cyclohexylsulfonyl-1-(tert-amylsulfonyl)diazomethane, and 1-tert-amylsulfonyl-1-(tert-butylsulfonyl)diazomethane.
The glyoxime derivatives used as the photoacid generator are of the general formula (7). 
In the formula, R28, R29, and R30 are straight, branched or cyclic alkyl or halogenated alkyl groups of 1 to 12 carbon atoms, aryl or halogenated aryl groups of 6 to 12 carbon atoms, or aralkyl groups of 7 to 12 carbon atoms. R29 and R30 may together form a cyclic structure with the proviso that if they form a cyclic structure, each is a straight or branched alkylene group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms.
The alkyl, halogenated alkyl, aryl, halogenated aryl, and aralkyl groups represented by R28, R29, and R30 are exemplified by the same groups as mentioned above for R26 and R27. Examples of alkylene groups represented by R29 and R30 include methylene, ethylene, propylene, butylene, and hexylene.
Examples of the glyoxime derivatives include bis-O-(p-toluenesulfonyl)-xcex1-dimethylglyoxime, bis-O-(p-toluenesulfonyl)-xcex1-diphenylglyoxime, bis-O-(p-toluenesulfonyl)-xcex1-dicyclohexylglyoxime, bis-O-(p-toluenesulfonyl)-2,3-pentanedioneglyoxime, bis-O-(p-toluenesulfonyl)-2-methyl-3,4-pentanedioneglyoxime, bis-O-(n-butanesulfonyl)-xcex1-dimethylglyoxime, bis-O-(n-butanesulfonyl)-xcex1-diphenylglyoxime, bis-O-(n-butanesulfonyl)-xcex1-dicyclohexylglyoxime, bis-O-(n-butanesulfonyl)-2,3-pentanedioneglyoxime, bis-O-(n-butanesulfonyl)-2-methyl-3,4-pentanedioneglyoxime, bis-O-(methanesulfonyl)-xcex1-dimethylglyoxime, bis-O-(trifluoromethanesulfonyl)-xcex1-dimethylglyoxime, bis-O-(1,1,1-trifluoroethanesulfonyl)-xcex1-dimethylglyoxime, bis-O-(tert-butanesulfonyl)-xcex1-dimethylglyoxime, bis-O-(perfluorooctanesulfonyl)-xcex1-dimethylglyoxime, bis-O-(cyclohexanesulfonyl)-xcex1-dimethylglyoxime, bis-O-(benzenesulfonyl)-xcex1-dimethylglyoxime, bis-O-(p-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-xcex1-dimethylglyoxime, bis-O-(p-tert-butylbenzenesulfonyl)-xcex1-dimethylglyoxime, bis-O-(xylenesulfonyl)-xcex1-dimethylglyoxime, and bis-O-(camphorsulfonyl)-xcex1-dimethylglyoxime.
Other useful photoacid generators include xcex2-ketosulfone derivatives such as 2-cyclohexylcarbonyl-2-(p-toluenesulfonyl)propane and 2-isopropylcarbonyl-2-(p-toluenesulfonyl)propane; disulfone derivatives such as diphenyl disulfone and dicyclohexyl disulfone; nitrobenzyl sulfonate derivatives such as 2,6-dinitrobenzyl p-toluenesulfonate and 2,4-dinitrobenzyl p-toluenesulfonate; sulfonic acid ester derivatives such as 1,2,3-tris(methanesulfonyloxy)benzene, 1,2,3-tris(trifluoromethanesulfonyloxy)benzene, and 1,2,3-tris(p-toluenesulfonyloxy)benzene; and imidoyl sulfonate derivatives such as phthalimidoyl triflate, phthalimidoyl tosylate, 5-norbornene-2,3-dicarboxyimidoyl triflate, 5-norbornene-2,3-dicarboxyimidoyl tosylate, and 5-norbornene-2,3-dicarboxyimidoyl n-butylsulfonate.
Preferred among these photoacid generators are onium salts such as triphenylsulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, (p-tert-butoxyphenyl)diphenylsulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, tris(p-tert-butoxyphenyl)sulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, triphenylsulfonium p-toluenesulfonate, (p-tert-butoxyphenyl)diphenylsulfonium p-toluenesulfonate, tris(p-tert-butoxyphenyl)sulfonium p-toluenesulfonate, trinaphthylsulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, cyclohexylmethyl(2-oxocyclohexyl)sulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, (2-norbornyl)methyl(2-oxocylohexyl)sulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, and 1,2xe2x80x2-naphthylcarbonylmethyltetrahydrothiophenium triflate; diazomethane derivatives such as bis(benzenesulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(p-toluenesulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(cyclohexylsulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(n-butylsulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(isobutylsulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(sec-butylsulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(n-propylsulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(isopropylsulfonyl)diazomethane, and bis(tert-butylsulfonyl)diazomethane; and glyoxime derivatives such as bis-O-(p-toluenesulfonyl)-xcex1-dimethylglyoxime and bis-O-(n-butanesulfonyl)-xcex1-dimethylglyoxime. These photoacid generators may be used singly or in combinations of two or more thereof. Onium salts are effective for improving rectangularity, while diazomethane derivatives and glyoxime derivatives are effective for reducing standing waves. The combination of an onium salt with a diazomethane or a glyoxime derivative allows for fine adjustment of the profile.
The photoacid generator is preferably added in an amount of about 0.2 to 15 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of the base resin. At less than 0.2 part, the amount of acid generated during exposure would be too small and the sensitivity and resolution be poor, whereas the addition of more than 15 parts would lower the transmittance of the resist and result in a poor resolution.
Component (D)
The basic compound used as component (D) is preferably a compound capable of suppressing the rate of diffusion when the acid generated by the photoacid generator diffuses within the resist film. The inclusion of this type of basic compound holds down the rate of acid diffusion within the resist film, resulting in better resolution. In addition, it suppresses changes in sensitivity following exposure, thus reducing substrate and environment dependence, as well as improving the exposure latitude and the pattern profile. See JP-A 5-232706, 5-249683, 5-158239, 5-249662, 5-257282, 5-289322, and 5-289340.
Examples of suitable basic compounds include ammonia, primary, secondary, and tertiary aliphatic amines, mixed amines, aromatic amines, heterocyclic amines, carboxyl group-bearing nitrogenous compounds, sulfonyl group-bearing nitrogenous compounds, hydroxyl group-bearing nitrogenous compounds, hydroxyphenyl group-bearing nitrogenous compounds, alcoholic nitrogenous compounds, amide derivatives, and imide derivatives.
Examples of suitable primary aliphatic amines include methylamine, ethylamine, n-propylamine, isopropylamine, n-butylamine, iso-butylamine, sec-butylamine, tert-butylamine, pentylamine, tert-amylamine, cyclopentylamine, hexylamine, cyclohexylamine, heptylamine, octylamine, nonylamine, decylamine, dodecylamine, cetylamine, methylenediamine, ethylenediamine, and tetraethylenepentamine. Examples of suitable secondary aliphatic amines include dimethylamine, diethylamine, di-n-propylamine, di-iso-propylamine, di-n-butylamine, di-iso-butylamine, di-sec-butylamine, dipentylamine, dicyclopentylamine, dihexylamine, dicyclohexylamine, diheptylamine, dioctylamine, dinonylamine, didecylamine, didodecylamine, dicetylamine, N,N-dimethylmethylenediamine, N,N-dimethylethylenediamine, and N,N-dimethyltetraethylenepentamine. Examples of suitable tertiary aliphatic amines include trimethylamine, triethylamine, tri-n-propylamine, tri-iso-propylamine, tri-n-butylamine, tri-iso-butylamine, tri-sec-butylamine, tripentylamine, tricyclopentylamine, trihexylamine, tricyclohexylamine, triheptylamine, trioctylamine, trinonylamine, tridecylamine, tridodecylamine, tricetylamine, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethylmethylenediamine, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethylethylenediamine, and N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyltetraethylenepentamine.
Examples of suitable mixed amines include dimethylethylamine, methylethylpropylamine, benzylamine, phenethylamine, and benzyldimethylamine. Examples of suitable aromatic amines include aniline derivatives (e.g., aniline, N-methylaniline, N-ethylaniline, N-propylaniline, N,N-dimethylaniline, 2-methylaniline, 3-methylaniline, 4-methylaniline, ethylaniline, propylaniline, trimethylaniline, 2-nitroaniline, 3-nitroaniline, 4-nitroaniline, 2,4-dinitroaniline, 2,6-dinitroaniline, 3,5-dinitroaniline, and N,N-dimethyltoluidine), diphenyl(p-tolyl)amine, methyldiphenylamine, triphenylamine, phenylenediamine, naphthylamine, and diaminonaphthalene. Examples of suitable heterocyclic amines include pyrrole derivatives (e.g., pyrrole, 2H-pyrrole, 1-methylpyrrole, 2,4-dimethylpyrrole, 2,5-dimethylpyrrole, and N-methylpyrrole), oxazole derivatives (e.g., oxazole and isooxazole), thiazole derivatives (e.g., thiazole and isothiazole), imidazole derivatives (e.g., imidazole, 4-methylimidazole, and 4-methyl-2-phenylimidazole), pyrazole derivatives, furazan derivatives, pyrroline derivatives (e.g., pyrroline and 2-methyl-1-pyrroline), pyrrolidine derivatives (e.g., pyrrolidine, N-methylpyrrolidine, pyrrolidinone, and N-methylpyrrolidone), imidazoline derivatives, imidazolidine derivatives, pyridine derivatives (e.g., pyridine, methylpyridine, ethylpyridine, propylpyridine, butylpyridine, 4-(1-butylpentyl)pyridine, dimethylpyridine, trimethylpyridine, triethylpyridine, phenylpyridine, 3-methyl-2-phenylpyridine, 4-tert-butylpyridine, diphenylpyridine, benzylpyridine, methoxypyridine, butoxypyridine, dimethoxypyridine, 1-methyl-2-pyridine, 4-pyrrolidinopyridine, 1-methyl-4-phenylpyridine, 2-(1-ethylpropyl)pyridine, aminopyridine, and dimethylaminopyridine), pyridazine derivatives, pyrimidine derivatives, pyrazine derivatives, pyrazoline derivatives, pyrazolidine derivatives, piperidine derivatives, piperazine derivatives, morpholine derivatives, indole derivatives, isoindole derivatives, 1H-indazole derivatives, indoline derivatives, quinoline derivatives (e.g., quinoline and 3-quinoline-carbonitrile), isoquinoline derivatives, cinnoline derivatives, quinazoline derivatives, quinoxaline derivatives, phthalazine derivatives, purine derivatives, pteridine derivatives, carbazole derivatives, phenanthridine derivatives, acridine derivatives, phenazine derivatives, 1,10-phenanthroline derivatives, adenine derivatives, adenosine derivatives, guanine derivatives, guanosine derivatives, uracil derivatives, and uridine derivatives.
Examples of suitable carboxyl group-bearing nitrogenous compounds include aminobenzoic acid, indole-carboxylic acid, nicotinic acid, and amino acid derivatives (e.g. alanine, alginine, aspartic acid, glutamic acid, glycine, histidine, isoleucine, glycylleucine, leucine, methionine, phenylalanine, threonine, lysine, 3-amino-pyrazine-2-carboxylic acid, and methoxyalanine).
Examples of suitable sulfonyl group-bearing nitrogenous compounds include 3-pyridinesulfonic acid and pyridinium p-toluenesulfonate.
Examples of suitable hydroxyl group-bearing nitrogenous compounds, hydroxyphenyl group-bearing nitrogenous compounds, and alcoholic nitrogenous compounds include 2-hydroxypyridine, aminocresol, 2,4-quinolinediol, 3-indolemethanol hydrate, monoethanolamine, diethanolamine, triethanolamine, N-ethyldiethanolamine, N,N-diethylethanolamine, triisopropanolamine, 2,2xe2x80x2-iminodiethanol, 2-amino-ethanol, 3-amino-1-propanol, 4-amino-1-butanol, 4-(2-hydroxyethyl)morpholine, 2-(2-hydroxyethyl)pyridine, 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)piperazine, 1-[2-(2-hydroxyethoxy)ethyl]-piperazine, piperidine ethanol, 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)pyrrolidine, 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2-pyrrolidinone, 3-piperidino-1,2-propanediol, 3-pyrrolidino-1,2-propanediol, 8-hydroxyjulolidine, 3-quinuclidinol, 3-tropanol, 1-methyl-2-pyrrolidine ethanol, 1-aziridine ethanol, N-(2-hydroxyethyl)phthalimide, and N-(2-hydroxyethyl)isonicotinamide.
Examples of suitable amide derivatives include formamide, N-methylformamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, acetamide, N-methylacetamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, propionamide, and benzamide. Suitable imide derivatives include phthalimide, succinimide, and maleimide.
In addition, basic compounds of the following general formulas (8) and (9) may also be included. 
In the formulas, R31 to R33, R37 and R38 are independently straight, branched or cyclic alkylenes of 1 to 20 carbon atoms; R34 to R36, R39 and R40 are hydrogen, alkyls of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, or amino; R34 and R35, R34 and R36, R35 and R36, R34 with R35 and R36, and R39 and R40 may bond together to form rings; and j, k and l are each integers from 0 to 20, with the proviso that hydrogen is excluded from R31, R32, R33, R37 and R38 when j, k and l are equal to 0.
The alkylene groups represented by R31, R32, R33, R37 and R38 preferably have 1 to 20 carbon atoms, more preferably 1 to 10 carbon atoms, and most preferably 1 to 8 carbon atoms. Examples include methylene, ethylene, n-propylene, isopropylene, n-butylene, isobutylene, n-pentylene, isopentylene, hexylene, nonylene, decylene, cyclopentylene, and cyclohexylene.
The alkyl groups represented by R34, R35, R36, R39 and R40 preferably have 1 to 20 carbon atoms, more preferably 1 to 8 carbon atoms, and most preferably 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and may be straight, branched or cyclic. Examples include methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, hexyl, nonyl, decyl, dodecyl, tridecyl, cyclopentyl, and cyclohexyl.
Where R34 and R35, R34 and R36, R35 and R36, R34 with R35 and R36, and R39 and R40 form rings, the rings preferably have 1 to 20 carbon atoms, more preferably 1 to 8 carbon atoms, and most preferably 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and may have pendant alkyl groups of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and especially 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
Subscripts j, k, and l are each integers from 0 to 20, preferably from 1 to 10, and more preferably from 1 to 8.
Illustrative examples of the compounds of formulas (8) and (9) include tris{2-(methoxymethoxy)ethyl}amine, tris{2-(methoxyethoxy)ethyl}amine, tris[2-{(2-methoxyethoxy)methoxy}ethyl]amine, tris{2-(2-methoxyethoxy)ethyl}amine, tris{2-(1-methoxyethoxy)ethyl}amine, tris{2-(1-ethoxyethoxy)ethyl}amine, tris{2-(1-ethoxypropoxy)ethyl}amine, tris[2-{(2-hydroxyethoxy)ethoxy}ethyl]amine, 4,7,13,16,21,24-hexaoxa-1,10-diazabicyclo[8.8.8]hexacosane, 4,7,13,18-tetraoxa-1,10-diazabicyclo[8.5.5]eicosane, 1,4,10,13-tetraoxa-7,16-diazabicyclooctadecane, 1-aza-12-crown-4,1-aza-15-crown-5, and 1-aza-18-crown-6.
Especially preferred basic compounds are tertiary amines, aniline derivatives, pyrrolidine derivatives, pyridine derivatives, quinoline derivatives, amino acid derivatives, hydroxyl group-bearing nitrogenous compounds, hydroxyphenyl group-bearing nitrogenous compounds, alcoholic nitrogenous compounds, amide derivatives, imide derivatives, tris{2-(methoxymethoxy)ethyl}amine, tris{2-(2-methoxyethoxy)ethyl}amine, tris[2-{(2-methoxyethoxy)methyl}ethyl]amine, and 1-aza-15-crown-5.
The above-described basic compound may be used singly or in combinations of two or more thereof, and is preferably formulated in an amount of about 0.01 to 2 parts, and especially about 0.01 to 1 part by weight, per 100 parts by weight of the base resin. At less than 0.01 part, the desired effects of the basic compound would not be apparent, while the use of more than 2 parts would result in too low a resolution and sensitivity.
Component (E)
The dissolution inhibitor (E) is a compound with a molecular weight of up to 3,000 which changes its solubility in an alkaline developer under the action of an acid. Typically, a compound obtained by partially or entirely substituting acid labile substituents on a phenol or carboxylic acid derivative having a molecular weight of up to 2,500 is added as the dissolution inhibitor. The acid labile groups may be either fluorinated ones contemplated herein or conventional fluorine-free ones.
Examples of the phenol or carboxylic acid derivative having a molecular weight of up to 2,500 include 4,4xe2x80x2-(1-methylethylidene)bisphenol, (1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4,4xe2x80x2-diol)-2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(4-methylphenol), 4,4-bis(4xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)valeric acid, tris(4-hydroxyphenyl)methane, 1,1,1-tris(4xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)ethane, 1,1,2-tris(4xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)ethane, phenolphthalein, thimolphthalein, 3,3xe2x80x2-difluoro[(1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl)-4,4xe2x80x2-diol], 3,3xe2x80x2,5,5xe2x80x2-tetrafluoro[(1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl)-4,4xe2x80x2-diol], 4,4xe2x80x2-[2,2,2-trifluoro-1-(trifluoromethyl)ethylidene]bisphenol, 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenebis(2-fluorophenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(4-fluorophenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-isopropylidenebis(2-fluorophenol), cyclohexylidenebis(2-fluorophenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-[(4-fluorophenyl)methylene]bis(2-fluorophenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenebis(2,6-difluorophenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-(4-fluorophenyl)methylenebis(2,6-difluorophenol), 2,6-bis[(2-hydroxy-5-fluorophenyl)methyl]-4-fluorophenol, 2,6-bis[(4-hydroxy-3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-4-fluorophenol, and 2,4-bis[(3-hydroxy-4-hydroxyphenyl)methyl]-6-methylphenol. The acid labile substituents are the same as above formulae (2) to (4).
Illustrative, non-limiting, examples of the dissolution inhibitors which are useful herein include 3,3xe2x80x2,5,5xe2x80x2-tetrafluoro[(1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl)-4,4xe2x80x2-di-t-butoxycarbonyl], 4,4xe2x80x2-[2,2,2-trifluoro-1-(trifluoromethyl)ethylidene]bisphenol-4,4xe2x80x2-di-t-butoxycarbonyl, bis(4-(2xe2x80x2-tetrahydropyranyloxy)phenyl)methane, bis(4-(2xe2x80x2-tetrahydrofuranyloxy)phenyl)methane, bis(4-tert-butoxyphenyl)methane, bis(4-tert-butoxycarbonyloxyphenyl)methane, bis(4-tert-butoxycarbonylmethyloxyphenyl)methane, bis(4-(1xe2x80x2-ethoxyethoxy)phenyl)methane, bis(4-(1xe2x80x2-ethoxypropyloxy)phenyl)methane, 2,2-bis(4xe2x80x2-(2xe2x80x3-tetrahydropyranyloxy))propane, 2,2-bis(4xe2x80x2-(2xe2x80x3-tetrahydrofuranyloxy)phenyl)propane, 2,2-bis(4xe2x80x2-tert-butoxyphenyl)propane, 2,2-bis(4xe2x80x2-tert-butoxycarbonyloxyphenyl)propane, 2,2-bis(4-tert-butoxycarbonylmethyloxyphenyl)propane, 2,2-bis(4xe2x80x2-(1xe2x80x3-ethoxyethoxy)phenyl)propane, 2,2-bis(4xe2x80x2-(1xe2x80x3-ethoxypropyloxy)phenyl)propane, tert-butyl 4,4-bis(4xe2x80x2-(2xe2x80x2-tetrahydropyranyloxy)phenyl)valerate, tert-butyl 4,4-bis(4xe2x80x2-(2xe2x80x3-tetrahydrofuranyloxy)phenyl)valerate, tert-butyl 4,4-bis(4xe2x80x2-tert-butoxyphenyl)valerate, tert-butyl 4,4-bis(4-tert-butoxycarbonyloxyphenyl)valerate, tert-butyl 4,4-bis(4xe2x80x2-tert-butoxycarbonylmethyloxyphenyl)valerate, tert-butyl 4,4-bis(4xe2x80x2-(1xe2x80x3-ethoxyethoxy)phenyl)valerate, tert-butyl 4,4-bis(4xe2x80x2-(1xe2x80x3-ethoxypropyloxy)phenyl)valerate, tris(4-(2xe2x80x2-tetrahydropyranyloxy)phenyl)methane, tris(4-(2xe2x80x2-tetrahydrofuranyloxy)phenyl)methane, tris(4-tert-butoxyphenyl)methane, tris(4-tert-butoxycarbonyloxyphenyl)methane, tris(4-tert-butoxycarbonyloxymethylphenyl)methane, tris(4-(1xe2x80x2-ethoxyethoxy)phenyl)methane, tris(4-(1xe2x80x2-ethoxypropyloxy)phenyl)methane, 1,1,2-tris(4xe2x80x2-(2xe2x80x3-tetrahydropyranyloxy)phenyl)ethane, 1,1,2-tris(4xe2x80x2-(2xe2x80x3-tetrahydrofuranyloxy)phenyl)ethane, 1,1,2-tris(4xe2x80x2-tert-butoxyphenyl)ethane, 1,1,2-tris(4xe2x80x2-tert-butoxycarbonyloxyphenyl)ethane, 1,1,2-tris(4xe2x80x2-tert-butoxycarbonylmethyloxyphenyl)ethane, 1,1,2-tris(4xe2x80x2-(1xe2x80x2-ethoxyethoxy)phenyl)ethane, 1,1,2-tris(4xe2x80x2-(1xe2x80x2-ethoxypropyloxy)phenyl)ethane, t-butyl 2-trifluoromethylbenzenecarboxylate, t-butyl 2-trifluoromethylcyclohexanecarboxylate, t-butyl decahydronaphthalene-2,6-dicarboxylate, t-butyl cholate, t-butyl deoxycholate, t-butyl adamantanecarboxylate, t-butyl adamantaneacetate, and tetra-t-butyl 1,1xe2x80x2-bicyclohexyl-3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-tetracarboxylate.
In the resist composition according to the invention, an appropriate amount of the dissolution inhibitor (E) is up to about 20 parts, and especially up to about 15 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of the solids in the composition. With more than 20 parts of the dissolution inhibitor, the resist composition becomes less heat resistant because of an increased content of monomer components.
The resist composition of the invention may include, as an optional ingredient, a surfactant which is commonly used for improving the coating characteristics. Optional ingredients may be added in conventional amounts so long as this does not compromise the objects of the invention.
A nonionic surfactant is preferred, examples of which include perfluoroalkyl polyoxyethylene ethanols, fluorinated alkyl esters, perfluoroalkylamine oxides, perfluoroalkyl EO-addition products, and fluorinated organosiloxane compounds. Illustrative examples include Florade FC-430 and FC-431 from Sumitomo 3M Ltd., Surflon S-141 and S-145 from Asahi Glass Co., Ltd., Unidyne DS-401, DS-403, and DS-451 from Daikin Industries Ltd., Megaface F-8151 from Dainippon Ink and Chemicals, Inc., and X-70-092 and X-70-093 from Shin-Etsu Chemical Co., Ltd. Preferred surfactants include Florade FC-430 from Sumitomo 3M Ltd. and X-70-093 from Shin-Etsu Chemical Co., Ltd.
Pattern formation using the resist composition of the invention may be carried out by a known lithographic technique. For example, the resist composition may be applied onto a substrate such as a silicon wafer by spin coating or the like to form a resist film having a thickness of 0.1 to 1.0 xcexcm, which is then pre-baked on a hot plate at 60 to 200xc2x0 C. for 10 seconds to 10 minutes, and preferably at 80 to 150xc2x0 C. for xc2xd to 5 minutes. A patterning mask having the desired pattern may then be placed over the resist film, and the film exposed through the mask to an electron beam or to high-energy radiation such as deep-UV rays, excimer laser beams, or x-rays in a dose of about 1 to 200 mJ/cm2, and preferably about 10 to 100 mJ/cm2, then post-exposure baked (PEB) on a hot plate at 60 to 150xc2x0 C. for 10 seconds to 5 minutes, and preferably at 80 to 130xc2x0 C. for xc2xd to 3 minutes. Finally, development may be carried out using as the developer an aqueous alkali solution, such as 0.1 to 5%, and preferably 2 to 3%, tetramethylammonium hydroxide (TMAH), this being done by a conventional method such as dipping, puddling, or spraying for a period of 10 seconds to 3 minutes, and preferably 30 seconds to 2 minutes. These steps result in the formation of the desired pattern on the substrate. Of the various types of high-energy radiation that may be used, the resist composition of the invention is best suited to micro-pattern formation with, in particular, deep-UV rays having a wavelength of 254 to 120 nm, an excimer laser, especially ArF excimer laser (193 nm), F2 excimer laser (157 nm), Kr2 excimer laser (146 nm), KrAr excimer laser (134 nm) or Ar2 excimer laser (121 nm), x-rays, or an electron beam. The desired pattern may not be obtainable outside the upper and lower limits of the above range.
The resist composition comprising a copolymer of an acrylate having a fluorinated alkyl group at xcex1-position with a norbornene derivative as a base resin according to the invention is sensitive to high-energy radiation, and has excellent sensitivity at a wavelength of less than 200 nm, especially less than 170 nm, significantly improved transmittance as well as satisfactory plasma etching resistance. These features of the inventive resist composition enable its use particularly as a resist having a low absorption at the exposure wavelength of a F2 excimer laser, and permit a finely defined pattern having sidewalls perpendicular to the substrate to be easily be formed, making the resist ideal as a micropatterning material in VLSI fabrication.